I Want It
by princessslv
Summary: What would happen if Anna really wanted to be queen so she plotted to kill Elsa and Hans fell in love with this spunky redhead? AU where Anna is vicious! Hanna


So I got the main idea from this from this post: post/74255845011/hans-didnt-expect-this

But other than that this is a story based on several different posts (you may recognize a few haha).

Hope you like it!

…

"Okay, wait, wait, so you have _how many_ brothers

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible. Literally. For two years."

"That's horrible."

"That's what brothers do." Hans thought he was doing a pretty good job at getting this naive princess to fall in love with him. She was pretty, which was good since he was planning on marrying her. But then again, so was her sister. It was a shame that for his plan to work the queen would have to die…

"And sisters." Anna was unable to hide a look of sadness on her face when she said this. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little, but then one day she shut me out and I never knew why." But no, the look on this girls face was no longer sadness, but anger and bitterness. She would never agree to his proposal in a mood like this. Hans had to act fast, which he did by changing the subject.

"I would never shut you out."

Anna looked up at him, her eyes hopeful. "Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

Perfect. Things were back on track. "I love crazy!"

Anna took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "I'm angry with Elsa for practically ruining my childhood, plus I want to be queen. So," Anna averted her gaze, "I'm plotting to kill her."

"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like- wait, WHAT?!" Hans was shocked. That was _not_ at all what he thought she was going to say.

"I just-" Anna sighed. "I tried to give her a second chance today by letting her make things up but she ended up ignoring me more." The young princess looked Hans in the eyes this time. He could see tears forming in her brilliant blue eyes. "I can understand if you don't like me anymore…"

This was his chance. He just had to somehow convince Anna that he loved her and then she would do all the dirty work. His days as King of Arendelle were now one step closer…

One of the tears streamed down Anna's freckled cheek. Hans took off one of his gloves and wiped it away. She smiled slightly at this gesture. Now was his chance.

"Are you kidding," he said in a soothing, low voice. "I love you."

Anna's eyes lit up. Yes, Hans knew what he must do. He smiled at her and lifted up her chin, drawing her closer to him. Anna closed her eyes as Hans kissed her, delicately at first but it soon evolved into a passionate and slow kiss.

Anna pulled away, looked up at him, and smiled. Then she blushed as she said, "You know, that was my first kiss."

She was sharing a secret. That meant he had her trust.

"Mine too," Hans lied.

…

Things had gone swimmingly. Anna had fallen so in love with Hans and had swooned when he proposed to her. They were walking hand in hand now, down a castle hallway and back to the party.

"Even though she won't be for long," Anna said, an evil grin forming on her face, "Elsa still is queen and we must ask her blessing on our marriage." Anna broke from his hand and walked backwards in front of him so that they were facing each other. "You know, with our marriage and me becoming queen, you'll be the King of Arendelle."

_I know. _Hans thought.

Anna smiled at him and turned back around. They had reached the ballroom and Anna stopped and waited for Hans to catch up. He offered her his arm, which she took and they walked into the ballroom together.

It didn't take long before the princess found her older sister. "Come on!" She called out to Hans.

"Elsa! I mean, Queen," Anna curtsied slightly. "Me again."

…

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"Bitch."

Hans was shocked, as was Elsa who looked taken aback. "Excuse me?" Elsa asked.

"You heard me." Hans looked over to his fiancé in bewilderment. What had gotten into her?

"And you know what," Anna continued, "I bet you would do the exact same thing if you were in my shoes… you know if you could fit in them! But you will never be in my situation because there is no one out there who loves you. That's right. Maybe I would have if you hadn't treated me like a speck of dust for all those years!"

It took all the strength Hans had not to smile. _She's mad now! Sister smack down! _He thought. _Shit just got real up in here! Someone call the fire department 'cause things are getting heated!_

"I am your queen and you will treat me like one!" Elsa said, now enraged.

"Ooh I'm so scared! And by the way, who died and made you queen?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked her sister in the eyes and with all seriousness said, "Your mom." Then the queen walked out of the party.

"Oh shit." Anna muttered.

"So, what now?" Hans asked.

"Now we plot to kill."

…

So yeah.

Short chapters cause this won't be a long story and with shorter chapters it's easier to do more frequent updates.


End file.
